narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamashii Kaizan
UNDER RECONSTRUCTION Background Part I Since Tamashi (Soul, 魂) was young, she had been known to have a rather sarcastic and assish personality. This was partially due to her parents usually being busy, and not really having much time to spend with her. While she understood why, she could never help but be selfish about it, getting in trouble or upsetting them in some other way in order to get their attention. After a while, her parents got tired of her antics, and hired another to take care of her in their stead. This being Itachi Uchiha. At first, she acted like a bit of a brat, and disabeying what he requested she do. When he went to catch her, she would often use her fox fire to go out of reach. Due to being born in the clan known as the 'Kaizan' (Alteration, 改ざん), she had a rather odd bloodline limit, and was the only one in the clan that currently had the bloodline. Though at the time there was not much she could do with it, and therefor was deemed rather useless due to not much being known about the bloodline itself, as most, if not all documents of the clan's past was burned in an uproar several years earlier. Her bloodline being the ability to manipulate her core chakra element, and transforming into it's corrosponding Biju. Fire, being her element, she had the ability to change into a small fox. Good for sneaking into areas unknowticed, but nothing much more. This however, was quite useful for pranking for her, as well as getting away from trouble. And she often used it to her advantage, following along with Naruto with more than one prank over the years. This is the most interaction the two had for the most part however. Other times, she would have to avoid him, just like most of the other kids due to her parents. After a while, and much, much patience, Tamashi and Itachi did however, start to get along. And she admittedly ended up getting a crush on him for a rather long time, often showing her discontent when he spoke of, or was around, his lover while she was there. However, when he killed his clan, and left the village, after a small bought of depression, she simply got over the crush and went about her buiseness. Tamashi after graduation, was put on a one on one team with a jonin teacher, due to her being an odd ball out of the group of genin to start. Her teachers name, was Irie. Irie trained Tamashi harshly, never giving her a chance to slack off. If she did so, she would be punished. Despite this having greatly irritated Tamashi, the girl had grown quite attached to her sensei, slowly growing out of her mischevious ways, and instead started hanging around her teacher more often than not. Tamashi grew rather quickly after this, and even went so far as to start being a bit more friendly. She started talking to the others of her age, including Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and the others as well, and slowly started growing bonds with them. This is where she re-met Kia Cetra, the girl that she knew was supposed to be betrothed to 'Sasuke Uchiha' at a very young age before her... accident, and Tamashi greatly loved teasing the girl, poking and prodding at her feelings for the Uchiha, as well as other small things. While both knew the girl likely wasn't very fond of it, the two grew a rather tight bond, Tamashi becoming very protective over her, very quickly. And things simply went on like this for a few years. Things where okay. She was happy, she had friends. And then her parents became KIA. Killed in action. After this, things simply went downhill. Her older sister, Hishi took over as clan head. Hishi and Tamashi had never seen eye to eye, and her sister had seen her as a nucence for as long as she could remember. But, as clan head, she had to be obeyed. And obey Tamashi did... For a while. She quickly got very tired if her sister's antics of locking her away and forbiddence from leaving the compound. She defected from her clan, and as such, was forbidden from returning to her home. Once out, she was questioned as to where she was, by several of her friends, names being Naruto, Kia, and Kiba. She simply brushed it away and requested they leave it be. In the time she had been playing 'keepaway' in essence, with her sister, her cold and sarcastic ways had resurfaced. She started ignoring and avoiding her comrades and friends, prefering her own company over the others'. And while she would still go out with them, she usually stayed silent and in the backgrounds, not really saying anything or making an attempt to join in on what they where doing. More than once one would come up to her and ask if she was alright, and she would simply smile slightly and nod, dismissing them and going back to her own thoughts. Soon after this started happening, is when sasuke left the village. She had witnessed him leaving, as well as knocking Sakura out. After this, she lay in waiting not far outside the gates, asking him to reconsider. When it is shown that he has made up his mind she informs him that next time they meet, they will likely be enemies, causing Sasuke to smirk a bit in amusement, and inform her he looks forward to their battle. After this, they split paths, Tamashi back to the village, and Sasuke away. After the others found out about this from Sakura, and quickly organized a group, Tamashi chose to stay, seeing on point in chasing after someone who did not wish to be caught. Once others returned however, with many badly injured, she began to feel quite guilty for not having come, feeling if she had, it could have had a different outcome, despite no-one dying. However, the girl would never be willing to admit so such a thing. Once recovering, Tamashi was confronted by Naruto as to why she hadn't come with them, when all the others went. After explaining that she seen no point in going after someone that wouldn't be caught, or didn't need to be caught, the two ended up getting into a fight, and in the long run being scolded by Tsunade. Soon after, Naruto set out for his training with Jiraiya. During the timelaps of three years, her teacher ended up dying. After a short case of morning, Tamashi went on many missions with other groups, most often as a replacement or addon. This eventually gained her the title of 'Freelance Fox' due to having no set group of her own, much less a set sensei. For a few weeks she would be in one group, and for a few others, she would be in another. Throughout this time, she started hanging around Lee, whom while seeing a bit like a little brother, also found annoying, Ino, who, other than trying to make her look 'pretty', she found okay, and Kiba, who at first she fought with quite a bit, but after a while, she started growing feelings for him. The two of them would spar, they would pick at each other, and finally, Tamashi asked him out, out of the blue, and the first time, she was refused. After this, she started feeling somewhat awkward around the male, going silent for long periods of time after a sarcastic remark on both sides at times, and in the long run, they simply chose to pretend the incident had never happened. Slowly things began getting better again, but Tamashi personally was always sure to drag someone along with her when around him from then on out, mainly due to the fact that her feelings never truly left. By the end of the third year, this as well stopped, and things went back to normal. Part II (WIP) Personality Most of the time to others, Tamashi comes off as a snooty know it all whom seems to believe that she is better than everyone else. This is simply a mask she wears to keep herself from being hurt, as she does not trust easily, and is very hard to get close to, or even tollerate because of her habit of, at least outside a mission, doing exactly what she is told not to when ordered around, more often than not just for fun. This has lost her many casual jobs at shops and stores, and leaving her a bit weak on money to spend for food as well as supplies when there aren't very many missions. If you are able to get past the rough and rather hotheaded exterior, you would soon find that she is actually quite shy around new people, and rather kind, though her overly dramatic pride insists she is not, and simply 'feels sorry' for the ones she more or less thinks of as friends. Many think that Tamashi is good with a bit too many things for her own good, making her seem flawless if you don't know her well, however, while she is good at a good few casual things, she has quite a few bad habits. Tamashi procrastinates. Allot. Due to this, she has troubles getting things done, such as keeping her house clean, and tidy, in effect, irritating her because of the mess. When this happens, she often tries to bribe people into cleaning for her, but to no avail. She is also very impatient, and hates to wait, and, unless showing off by teaching someone something, this follows to many burnt or overcooked and rather unpleasing meals. The result is many takeout boxes around the house. She has a tapping problem when sitting in one place for too long, and she will occasionally snap at someone for no reason if they try to talk to her at the wrong time, i.e. after having to stay put for a long period of time, or when something hasn't gone quite how she planned; As well as this, though she has them, Tamashi near NEVER uses her manners weather at a party or at home. She is a bit of a tom-boy, and rather, for a lack of better words, rude sometimes. This is shown at a party at Kiba's (in which her best friend Kia Cetra dragged her into) house a few weeks before Christmas, when, before being forced to get rather drunk, she had quite the burping contest with the boys, much to the girls, at least most of them, disgust. She is also proven to be very protective over the ones she cares for, going so far as to threaten to light a drunk sai (thanks to Sakura) aflame if he tried anything on Kia. While around someone she likes, she shows off quite a bit, especially if challanged by the person. When confronted about something like this, she denys it in an almost furious way. She will become rather posessive of the person, going so far as to possibly threaten compitition in order to try and scare them away. Appearance Tamashi is right a round 5'0 or so, and somewhat pail, her skin having a slightly pasty look when out in the sunlight, and shoulder length brown hair, (that frizzes or 'spikes' when surprised, angry, or startled) her bangs covering her right eye, and blue green eyes, that change color depending on her mood (The green is more predominant when angered or upset, and the blue becomes more predominant when happy or exited). Her outfit is a jacket, that has been rolled up at the sleeves, and just above the abdomen, and wrapped tightly in bandages to keep in place. Underneath, there are more bandages on her chest area, and a fishnet tee-shirt. For pants, she has (slightly shorter than they should be) shorts, made by shortening a pair of regular ninja pants, thickened by putting cotton in the flap she made, and sewed up. She wears a pair of opposite gloves, the right one being black, and reaching up to her elbow, and the left one being white, reaching to her wrist, and fingerless. Her (slightly heeled) level boots, are the same colors, just reversed. She also has a long scar down her back, starting at the base of the neck, and running down to were the tailbone ends. In shippuden, she has grown her hair out, and she has gotten a few peircings as well. Abilities Tenkan Tenkan, (Shift) Is the bloodline limit of the Kaizan clan, and very rare to obtain despite it being a dominate aspect. This bloodline allows the user to change into one specific animal form depending on their corrosponding chakra element, said animal usually being rather small. If used for too long a period of time though, it may cause death, or it may block you're chakra ways, making it unable for you to actually use you're chakra anymore. The user is able to still use his or her element without much consequence, but it is very weak, as are they, and the form has no vocals tuned for regular speech. In the long run, in battle, they are better off in there normal humanoid form. Normally the users body after changing to this has 'markings' covering the body form, staying as scars that become deeper and deeper as time goes on. Overuse will quickly destroy your chakra points, as well as immune system and innards if not used carefully. Depending on the holder's emotional termoial is how their form will be portrayed. One filled with fear or hatred will likely seem scraggly and feral, while one that is at peace, or usually happy, will have a more calm and 'tame' beast aspect, and much more control over their forms. One's mental as well as physical health will also play a factor in the image of the person's form. Someone who is usually sickly and mentally unstable will likely have a more ragged looking beast form, and the form will not be as effective, and the user will not be able to hold the form out as long as someone that is healthy physically and mentally. If the user's mind is ravaged enough, it is even possible for Bisutofomu to quite literately develop another self of the person, and proceed to overtake the holder's body. As well as these things, for a person with good health, the deteriorating effects of Bisutofomu will move along slower. Due to this Kekkei Genkai and it's complications, 'breeding' inside other clans with Kekkei Genkai is prohibited, and penitalized by death. The mixture of the two Kekkei Genkai types, if the child had the Kaizan Kekkei Kenkai would cause very negitive effects. The mixture would make it very hard to control his/her Kekkei Genkai and in effect create many outbursts of rage. Unlike most genes, despite Bīsutofōmu being a dominate gene it mixes like white and red rose genes do. It mixes with the other bloodline to make a 'pink'. In a way it makes a very unstable new Kekkei Genkai because of the mix, most often causing death in the child before their fifth birthday. Status Trivia * Favorite food is Hoto miso soup * Hobbies include gardening, reading, and training * Has a habit of humming or tapping in a beat when bored nervus or jittery * Fears large dark areas, Thunder, Spiders, and Hights. * Sees Sasuke as a brotherly figure. * Is completely devoted to protecting Kia Cetra. * Since a young age Tamashi has walked on her toes instead of heel. Due to this, she has motor disorder. This is one of the main reasons she has problems keeping her attention on just one thing, and her mind is always racing when she is not preoccupied with something that she likes doing. This also causes random mental breakdowns causing her to cry and laugh simultaiously, though this is very rare. Category:DRAFT